A computer can run a computer program. The computer program can cause an interface to be displayed on a monitor associated with the computer. The interface can enable a person to use functionality associated with the computer program. For example, the interface of a word processing program can include an icon that depicts a partially opened file folder. This icon can enable the person to quickly open a document in the word processing program.
It will be appreciated that illustrated element boundaries (e.g., boxes, groups of boxes, or other shapes) in the figures represent one example of the boundaries. One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that in some examples one element may be designed as multiple elements or that multiple elements may be designed as one element. In some examples, an element shown as an internal component of another element may be implemented as an external component and vice versa. Furthermore, elements may not be drawn to scale. These elements and other variations are considered to be embraced by the general theme of the figures, and it is understood that the drawings are intended to convey the spirit of certain features related to this application, and are by no means regarded as exhaustive or fully inclusive in their representations. Additionally, it is to be appreciated that the designation ‘FIG.’ represents ‘Figure’. In one example, ‘FIG. 1’ and ‘FIG. 1’ are referring to the same drawing.
The terms ‘may’ and ‘can’ are used to indicate a permitted feature, or alternative embodiments, depending on the context of the description of the feature or embodiments. In one example, a sentence states ‘A can be AA’ or ‘A may be AA’. Thus, in the former case, in one embodiment A is AA, and in another embodiment A is not AA. In the latter case, A may be selected to be AA, or A may be selected not to be AA. However, this is an example of A, and A should not be construed as only being AA. In either case, however, the alternative or permitted embodiments in the written description are not to be construed as injecting ambiguity into the appended claims. Where claim ‘x’ recites A is AA, for instance, then A is not to be construed as being other than AA for purposes of claim ‘x.’ This is construction is so despite any permitted or alternative features and embodiments described in the written description.